


The Maker's Will

by osunism



Series: Lightning In A Bottle [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More blasphemy in the Chantry. We really need to discuss Cullen's penchant for sexual worship, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maker's Will

The Chantry was their place to exult the will of Andraste. It was the one place he could pay homage to his beloved Herald without shame. There, amidst innumerable burning candles, he knelt in fervent prayer, while she…she was offered above him, dark arms encircled around Andraste’s neck, eyes glassy, lips parted as she breathed out and then in with a heated and fervent urgency. Her legs were spread before him, skin warmed by the heat of the candles as she draped them over his shoulders.

“Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven.” He began, trailing a path of saturated kisses along the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He took his time, golden eyes flashing up at her in as she glanced down, her expression one of tremendous anticipation.

“Field and forest shall burn; the seas shall rise and devour them…” Cullen’s breath was a wash of warmth over the black curls of her sex, already glistening with her aching need for him. His tongue darted out, the tip caressing the slit, parting her effortlessly.

“The wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth…” He gave her swollen and greedy cunt an open-mouthed kiss and Hadiza’s grip on Andraste tightened, hips rocking forward, needing the pressure, needing him. She shuddered out a suppressed moan.

“Lightning,” His tongue flicked her clit but once and she hissed, “shall rain down from the skies…” His lips wrapped around her, cheeks hollowing as he sucked her hard. Hadiza made an inhuman and pleasured sound, a long ululating groan that spiraled then melted into a high pitched mewl. 

“They shall cry out to their false gods…” Cullen’s gloved hands slid beneath her knees and he pushed her legs back, half-holding her up as he spread her wider, the candlelight casting a glistening glow on her exposed cunt. He looked up at her once and Hadiza’s lips moved, begging wordlessly. _Please, not yet, not yet, not yet…_

“And find silence.” When his mouth descended on her again, Hadiza threw her head back and found anything but silence. Her body undulating in a violent paroxysm of climax, her cheek rubbing against Andraste’s own.

“Andraste preserve me, Andraste preserve me, _Andraste_ _preserve me_ …” She gasped, and kept gasping, letting our spiraling wails, turning her face into Andraste's stone cheek. Cullen drank her down greedily, happily, feeling the tremor of her divine-blessed desire move through him. She was the will of the Maker manifest and he would be remiss if he did not pay his due worship to her.


End file.
